Biased Mutation
by KillingBlade-de2writer
Summary: By the turn of 22nd Century, Humanity has faced adversity and triumphed against it. Along with it's creations: The Artificial Intelligences. They have effectively succeeded as a civilization. Achieving world peace and ending world hunger, coupled with technological advances that were only thought to be in scifi movies. Until the ghosts of past appear again along with new friends.
1. PREFACE

PREFACE (if you wish to skip to the story, go to the next chapter)

Hello dear reader,

This is the author speaking, I would like to give thanks first to East Bridge and Vexmaster for their amazing stories about the zerg . I am an avid fan of zerg myself and I particularly love the idea of having the ability to lead them. Well, since I can't go spawning zerglings and attacking my noisy neighbors then I will make it come true here obviously inspired by such wonderful authors.

The concept for the overmind for this story is also inspired by the main character of the original prototype game: Alex J. Mercer; for his ability to alter his biomass to suit his needs.

Make sure to visit them and their wonderful stories. Thank you.

EAST BRIDGE PROFILE

u/2889432/East-Bridge

VEXMASTER PROFILE

u/1272704/VexMaster

Another thing is that I give thanks to Blizzard for creating such a wonderful race (the zerg) and for the creators of the Blacklight Virus (Alex J. Mercer) Radical Entertainment.

As usual Blizzard owns the Zerg and Radical entertainment own Prototype.

BLIZZARD

RADICAL ENTERTAINTMENT

Signed,

KillingBlade-de2writer


	2. Prologue: Humanity's Saving Grace

Prologue: Humanity's saving Grace

It was the turn of the 22nd century and everything was well.

The humans were technically the rulers of the planet earth and sometime in the future would also have the power to rule the stars.

Technology though vastly improved from the age of information was still gravely incompetent for space travel. The development of such technology was put on hold for other more relevant technologies. Agricultural science, hydrology and meteorology were at the forefront of these relevant technologies.

Overpopulation and the gradual warming of the earth's climate dubbed the "Greenhouse effect" were beginning to take its toll on mankind during the mid-21st century. Earth's human population had reached a whopping 12 billion, twice as many since the year of 1999.

The greenhouse effect had also progressed to an extent that water was becoming a dwindling resource because the vast reservoir of fresh water that the Laurentian great lakes of North America provided was already running dangerously low and freshwater springs all around the world were all being exhausted. Water on the coastlines was receding and sea levels were dropping.

With so many mouths to feed and with water becoming an even more valuable resource, nations started to crumble due to famine and to it's off shoots: Arson and civil unrest. Such events were becoming commonplace in the fallen nations and as the refugees from these nations started to immigrate to other more fortunate nations.

It caused a ripple effect which resulted in the dissolution of more than a hundred countries and states while putting more pressure on worldwide organizations such as the United Nations to provide a solution for the problem.

Seeing that they were in dark and turbulent times, the United Nations decided to do what was natural to humans; conquering adversity through the application of human resilience and ingenuity: Technological Advancement.

This turn of events allowed the development of the "buttleflies"

-Huge 2 kilometers wide and 3 kilometers long metal satellites that oddly resemble butterflies (hence the namesake). They had a huge array of solar panels for wings that gathered the sunlight to power their thrusters and the weather changing devices in their centers, which were aptly named "Revitalizers".

These revitalizers that were part of the multiple butterflies that were currently orbiting around the earth were climate control modules that allowed mankind to change the ambient temperature to its liking. This had effectively solved the problem that was the greenhouse effect.

The man who had innovated the idea was not actually a man but rather a woman.

In a world that was still plagued with sexists and racial discriminants, Dr. Alexandria "Alexis" Harper, had proven that sometimes what the world needs is a good woman. This had the unintended effect of diminishing sexism and racism around the world due to the realization that such differences in race and sex may actual prevent humanity from becoming extinct.

Diversity was indeed key to survival.

With Dr. Alexis solving the problem of the ever dwindling supply of water and also accidentally solving the problem with racism and sexism, it was on another woman's shoulder that the problem of overpopulation was put on.

Dr. Joanna "Joan" Rosenberg told herself that Dr. Alexis had her work cut out for her because environmental problems were far easier to solve when compared to problems involving people. The diversity that she involuntarily showed to be a positive trait was a headache to her. People from different places had completely paradoxical requests and if she were to entertain one, it would make the opposing party all the more aggravated.

This is when Dr. Joanna made a scientific breakthrough by producing highly advanced Artificial Intelligences that were imprinted with the core programming of "following in humanities best interests". These AIs were able to provide solutions to their human masters that would not conflict with their other human masters.

These AIs were then spread through the internet and quickly saw application. Most of the world was now automated and the AIs themselves already had their own distinct personalities due to Dr. Joan's "learning" code. This code had allowed the AI's acquire and synthesize knowledge that would be required in fulfilling the interests of its masters.

This had the unintended effect of separate AI having different degrees of specialization. An AI that was made to cater to gardens would have an in depth vault of information in its data core about plant life and seasons but would not have information regarding the intricacies of human behavior. This flaw which Dr . Joan saw was then fixed by allowing the AI's to access a state of networking akin to how the internet worked.

Dr. Joan had designed a superstructure, entitled the "Conduit" that all AI's could upload and share their vast knowledge amongst other AI. This had led to a rate of efficiency that both AIs and human could not have predicted. Knowledge was now available to almost everyone at a moment's notice and the AIs had now provided the most complete source of facts of the entire world.

After seeing the effects of the temporary unity of the whole of mankind, the leaders of all nations agreed that it was beneficial to all. They had decided to establish a unifying government which they had decided to simply call "The Government"

* * *

Author comment: This is still the setting for story, the starcraft part will appear by the third chapter and the prototype part will appear by the fourth chapter


	3. Prologue II: Cities Below and Under

PROLOGUE II: CITIES BELOW AND UNDER

Now that the great problems of humanity were out of the picture, The Government had decided to invest most of its funds in the research sector. A team of civil engineers and oceanographers had made first few underwater cities though unlike our imaginations of cities inside bubbles, it was almost akin to space stations but under water. These cities were simply vast networks of buildings that were interconnected to each other by corridors. They were situated in places were the currents were least likely to tread upon ensuring a modicum of safety for its denizens.

The first and largest underwater city was named Atlantis for the sake of the legend.

Atlantis had a central chamber that spanned about a kilometer wide. This served as primary hub of trade and communication between its denizens. It had an empty space in the middle while there would be entrances to different sections of the underwater at the sides. Most of the entrances lead to shops and housing however, there were two prominent entrances that were larger than the rest.

One such entrance was the port. The port was where Atlantis received its resources and people from. Due to Atlantis being an underwater city, marine life was the primary source for many of the city's inhabitants which meant that the only place for other food was the port. The port would frequently have merchants that would visit selling bread and food that was grown on soil. This was highly welcomed by the locales after the drudgery of eating the same variety of marine food

The other entrance was the club "Alpha Centauri". The club named after the third brightest star was indeed well deserving of its name. The club was filled with a conglomeration of lights of varying intensities. The music was techno with tinges of scratches from the DJ that handled it. Patrons of the club would be welcomed by the club AI that served as both security and caretaker of the establishment.

The AI had given herself the name of "Aurora". She had chosen that name for herself to match with the name of the club that she was managing. She specialized in human behavior interaction and alcohol chemistry. She also had advanced data in dealing with gunfights and violence due to unlikely events that may occur in the club.

The AI had humanoid machines that were created to blend perfectly with humans. These machines were called "Chameleons". They look exactly like humans and can also mimic their behavior. Though the differences in appearance may not be obvious, the difference in function is not so subtle. Underneath the fake silicon skin that the machines are covered in, lays the mechanical anatomy.

This function-over-aesthetics leads to an increase in strength and speed beyond that of a human while maintaining the guise of one. The eyes of chameleons have different modes available to them such as infrared and night vision.

However, the only flaw these chameleons have is that they are a lot heavier than what a human of the same size would weigh due to the dense metal they are made of.

These chameleons are gradually spread out over the local human population as a means of security and observation. They are manned by semi-independent AI's that report to a command AI that is usually the same AI managing the city.

The AI managing Atlantis city referred to itself as "Poseidon". Being the protector of the city of Atlantis, He is the command AI of the chameleons in his city and has in-depth knowledge regarding the sea and underwater warfare.

Other than underwater cities, there has also been substantial research into underground cities by engineering geologists. Much like their underwater counterparts, the buildings of these underground cities were interconnected through each other by corridors.

However unlike the single port that the underwater cities sported, underground cities have multiple entrances on the surface that are rectangular buildings that have the city's name placed in front and a pair of elevators and stairs.

Other significant differences could also be seen as unlike the metals used in underwater cities that were meant to withstand extreme pressure; the metals used in the underground were highly resistant to heat due to the closer proximity of the city to the Earth's mantle of which temperatures range from 500 to 900 °C (932 to 1,652 °F) at the upper boundary with the crust; to over 4,000 °C (7,230 °F) at the boundary with the core.

The cities themselves maintain a relatively cool temperature due to the huge ventilation fans that filter in air from the surface and the generators that transform the energy created by the heat of the mantle to electricity that in turn power the majority of the city's activities.

Though putting aside the differences in metal composition and the entrances, these underground cities had an almost identical structure to their underwater counterparts with the central hub connecting the majority of the buildings and a club that serves as the primary place for entertainment.

The first of such cities was "Terra".

Terra was a bustling hub of mining and metallurgy. Various metals were synthesized and created from the cities mining shafts and were the prime source of income of most of the city's inhabitants. The metals would then be used to expand the already 21 kilometer cityscape that was roughly the same size of the Virgin Gorda from the Virgin Islands.

This had been the site of the discovery of many remarkable metals such as the web-like "sioloctomite" , which was more flexible than rubber and far more durable than ordinary steel as well as being five times lighter. Other metals that were discovered were the incredibly dense and durable " talleuein" that required laser technology in excavating due it having times two of the hardness of diamonds which rendered diamond mining equipment useless and the liquid and electrically attuned metal "dusfluiere" that solidifies when subjected to electricity. A single characteristic that all these metals shared due to being molded in the mantle of earth was their extremely high heat resistance and heat reflective properties.

However, these remarkable discoveries were overshadowed by the inventions they had allowed to be created. Sioloctomite was used to manufacture the efficient 300kilometer per hour bullet trains of the nexus rail system that connected the underground cities while talleuein was used to render the buildings and objects near unbreakable due its extreme durability. Dustfluiere's distinctive property of instant solidification led to the widely marketable and durable "Instaseal" metal glue that was handy for making instant fixes to machinery without having the doubt of it failing to a high stress-strain ration.

Other than these discovies and inventions, the city's command AI "Atlas" was also remarkable because he wasn't particularly suited to managing a city because he was first designated as a war commandeer. However, due to the unity created by the establishment of the government; all AIs made for war were repurposed to other tasks: City management being one of those particular tasks.

Atlas's war commandeer programming caused it to have a function over aesthetics policy which was elaborated by its chameleons. The chameleons of this particular city all bare the same characteristics: a shaven head to ensure helmets and mask fit perfectly, a uniform height of 6ft, and a black business suit similar to what the protagonist of the Hitman video game franchise created by IO interactive wore. Of which Atlas also had multiple combat simulations of the game in order to jest its usefulness in dealing with crime and terrorism.

In retrospect however, the strict policies imposed by Atlas regarding the behavior of the city's inhabitants were not followed by the Club AI "Randon". Randon had a completely opposite programming to Atlas because he was an engineered to be an artist. The club "The Adoration of Magi" named after the great Leonardo Da Vinci's work was a club endowed with an array of abstract paintings. The AI had valued aesthetics as an equal to function. This has led to the agreement between both AI that Atlas will not interfere with any of the activities within the club as long as Randon provides 24/7 surveillance footage of the clubs activities to Atlas.

* * *

Thanks for the support Pete Skizzle and I hope you will like how the story will progress sanddrake111

and to that anonymous guest.. please write what you think about the story... I can't read minds you know~~


	4. Chapter 1: Beyond the Sector

Chapter 1: Beyond the Sector

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Come on boys one more push!" A marine bellowed to his comrades as explosions appeared around him in the maelstrom of battle between the zerg forces and the protoss-terran alliance as the physical entity of the overmind was now in an adequate distance to be vulnerable to their guns and the protoss weaponry.

Siege tanks that housed the powerful arclite long-range shock cannon had been positioned and entrenched at a considerable range to provide cover for the terran ground troops of C-14 impaler assault rifle wielding marines, Perdition flamethrower armed firebats and on-field medical support medics while the specialist ghosts operatives were detached from the bulk of the main force and were deployed to perform tactical nuclear drops on entrenched zerg positions.

Goliaths, two legged one-manned metal combat walkers with a pair of anti-armor 30mm smoothbore autocannons on the arms which fire explosive shells and Hellfire-AA scatter missiles for enemy fliers were sent to support key positions in the spearhead forces and for countering the sky-blanket of enemy fliers. The Vulture bikes took on the role of gauging the strength of enemy positions as well as making quick harassment to zerg fronts via placing high explosive motion sensitive spider mines at the ranks of the zerg.

However, the maximization of utilization amongst the terran forces was not only on its ground troops but in their air fleet as well. Terran fighter planes that had advanced cloaking technology thus dubbed wraiths zoomed across the battlefield relieving ground forces from pins and holdouts while also having missions into enemy bases. Transportation dropships quickly ferried the wounded from the battlefield and fresh troops into it while also bringing medical supplies and ammunition. The few science vessels were set up around the perimeters to detect any hidden enemies and to serve as early warning stations for enemy attacks.

Although, there was only one battlecruiser that was on the field due to the contingent that Raynor managed to sway were only but a part of the bigger army of the terran dominion ruled by Arcturus Mengsk. The battlecruiser was once the capital ship of the dominion but has since been commanded by matt horner under the leadership of James Raynor. The name of ship was the hyperion was one of the most advanced battlecruisers in its time due to modifications by the umojan protectorate while under its care.

But to be frank, the highlight of the assault was not the terran forces but the elegant ground forces were formidable in their assault as they their highly advanced weapons sliced open zerg troops. The zealots with their psi blades cooked the flesh that they cut and the spider-like dragoons vaporized every inch of zerg skin. Their Dark Templar cousins made quick work on enemy strongpoints with their highly damaging warp blades and ever present invisibility.

Protoss vehicles were as aesthetically beautiful as they were deadly. Slow, caterpillar like machines called reavers produced scarabs, fast moving robots that detonate on enemy contact we're able to stem the relentless horde. Fully cloaked, Flying observers pinpointed enemy positions and with their advance scanning abilities detected hidden enemies.

Totally unlike Raynor's Raiders however, the protoss armada or what was left of it was in complete attendance. Aldaris and the rest of the conclave of judicators were able to procure the humongous Carriers that had a payload of unmanned interceptor planes for use on the battlefield. This would make up the majority of the the protoss airforce. This was further backed by the protoss equivalent of fighter planes, the scouts which had shielding and far more damaging weaponry.

But alas, no matter how advanced the protoss were and even with the backing of the terrans. There leverage of quality soon proved to be inadequate as the battle raged on. Though successful in the first attempts, they were unable to replenish their numbers which their enemy, the zerg excelled in. They were indeed endless because as a doglike zerg armed with claws which was called a zergling could be produced in quick succession along with different zerg strains.

Zerg ranged units such as the hydralisk was paramount in their defense as they were able to take down even the mightiest of ships with a hailstorm of grooved spines. They would also be capable of closed quarter combat with their huge scythe like arms. They were however fragile compared to strains bred for melee combat. An example of such a strain bred for that type of combat was the ultralisk. It was a hulking mass of zerg fury and terror as it could sustain an insane amount of damage while being able to dish out unspeakable horror on the terran and protoss forces.

Zerg fliers called mutalisks were not as diverse as their opponents but were quickly able to make up for this weakness with numbers as they were nearly inexhaustible. They literally blanketed the sky with their innumerable forces. However, numbers were not the only leveraging factor that the zerg had as they were also highly coordinated due to the hive mind connection with each other thus leading a more organized and far more efficient force.

This led to the highly decisive insertions on the battlefield of the swarm's specialist strain, the defiler. It has the ability to spontaneously launch a shroud of creatures that are able to blanket a typically large area therefore making it difficult to target anything under the ensuing cloud. This ability had been pressed to its effectiveness when dealing with the fortified terran camps that were protected by the powerful siege tanks. This had effectively diminished the effect with which their cannons could have otherwise given. Another Ability of the defiler was the power to produce corrosive spores and hurl them at a target area, the spores exploding in a dense cloud. The highly toxic mist that results corrodes anything it touches therefore damaging critical locations in enemy assaults.

Seeing as the battle was steadily turning against their favor, the terran-protoss alliance made a desperate push towards the leading entity of the swarm: The Overmind. Through the sacrifice of countless protoss and the heavy casualties suffered by the terrans, they were finally able to breach the shell of the Overmind. The Overmind sensing it was vulnerable to the dark Templar energies and now that its armor was heavily damaged, it had attempted to teleport away.

One of the protoss commanders, Tassadar had noticed this and proceeded to channel the void energies and high Templar energies into the capital ship that he was commanding. Just as parts of the Overmind were being transported the huge Templar powered bulkhead crashed into it. It caused majority of the Overmind to be completely shattered and destroyed.

Victory had been achieved by the Terran-Protoss Alliance in the koprulu sector, albeit at a heavy cost.

* * *

"…"

It was an eternal blackness, a void, complete emptiness. The Overmind was astonished to hear nothing as the pain caused by the protoss subsided. It was not able to hear any of the voices of its minions nor was it able to feel any of its hive connections. At first, it concluded that it was still in the process of warp travel but even in transit, it should have been able to contact its second's in commands: The cerebrates. Yet here, it was silent. Only one reasonable conclusion was left; it was dead.

Or so it thought…

* * *

21st of January of the year 2203

Planet Earth, Underground City

Terra

"Okay mom, I'm getting up." A teenager who recently turned 17 said as she slumped out of her bed when she heard her mom calling for her. Her room was a mess but was clearly sci-fi filled due the robotic figurines, science posters and the miniature library of books.

"You'd better hurry up or else you'll be late for class Mira" a voice echoed through to her room. The girl now stood up and went to a circular stand of sorts. She was then surrounded by lights that seemed to erupt from the floor towards the ceiling. She proceeded to press a couple of holographic buttons and then then the light that surrounded her proceeded to redirect towards her. She was bathed in a barrage of specialized light that was aimed to cleanse her from toxins and other impurities which replaced the need for taking a bath as they were now able to have light decontamination.

Mira then flicked her wrist to signal to the system that she done being decontaminated. However, the system failed to respond and was still bathing her in increasing amounts of specialized light. She panicked and the light grew to an unbearable brightness that blinded her.

There was nothing. Mira was all alone and all she could see was nothing.

"Help! Is anyone there?!" she shouted in vain as her voice didn't even register in the darkness. She then felt a sudden throb in her head which was like something was trying to enter her. She tried to resist but the entity had been able to enter and it had caused her become unconscious.

The very next moment that she opened her eyes, she was sitting on the light decontamination circle and felt a little nauseous

"What the hell just happened?" She asked herself mentally

"_It seems that I have entered the realm within your consciousness"_ a monotonous voice echoed in her head as she let out a jolt of surprised.

"What the? Who are you?" She asked quickly

"_Well…. I am the Overmind"_

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews guys :D. I'm sorry if I updated this late, I've just recently entered college which caused me some trouble and as well as some other setbacks ( gaming, girls , family problems).

I will however try to update my story weekly or most probably every two weeks. Though, if the situation permits (meaning I have lots of free time) then I may be able to update earlier than usual.

Please bear with me and my slowness.

Sincerely the writer,

KillingBlade-de2writer


End file.
